I hate you! but I love you, too
by araglas16
Summary: Ok hab die ff jetzt schon 4 mal hochgeladen malo sehn obs jetzt perfekt is.. (auszug aus kap 1)rnSchreiend wachte ich am nächsten Morgen auf, jemand hatte mir die Bettdecke weggezogen und, schlimmer noch, mir Eiswürfel ins Bett geschüttet
1. Default Chapter

**I hate you! ... butI love you, too**

Autorin: Araglas

Email : Gatumon3web.de

Pairing: wird nichts verraten nur soviel, es sin zwei der Bladebreakers, schaut euch den Titel an und überlegt zu welchen zwei das passt un ihr habt's

Warning: yaoi

Disclaimer: mir gehört nix, außer die Idee dieser FF

§ Traum §

meine Kommis

(Was man hinzufügen kann)

"Blabla" sprechen

Blabla denken

jetzt ne Besonderheit:

Kai 1; Blabla und Kai 2: reblabla das bedeutet nit das es mehrere kais gibt sondern ein innerer Zwist von ihm, wo ein ich dem anderen widerspricht(ich weiß hört sich n bissle schizophren an )

**Prolog: Innerer Zwist**

Kai saß an einen kleinen Fels gelehnt, der sich auf einem größeren Felsen befindet, welcher an einem riesigen See lag. Es war tiefste Nacht und da Neumond war, war diese sehr dunkel, denn nur die Sterne gaben schwaches Licht ab. Kai saß völlig regungslos da, ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere ausgestreckt und starrte teilnahmslos auf den See hinaus. Hier war sein Lieblingsplatz, wenn er und die Bladebreakers grad mal in Japan waren, an diesen Ort zog Kai sich immer zurück, um nachzudenken. So wie jetzt. Ach, einfach himmlisch, diese Stille, kein Krach von Kennys rumgehämmer auf seiner Dizzy, kein Dauerlachen von diesem unnatürlich gutgelaunten Max, kein Ray, der mich ständig bei allem mit einbeziehen will, wann versteht er endlich, dass ich auf diesen Kindergarten keine Lust hab? Und vor allem KEINE widerlichen Essgeräusche von Tyson! Nie hat man bei denen seine Ruhe!

Kai 1: Tyson... wenn ich nur an ihn denke, bin ich schon fast auf 180. Dieser naive, verfressene Typ bringt mich so schnell in Rage und ich weiß nicht mal genau wieso!

Kai 2: Du bist neidisch.

Kai 1: NEIDISCH! ICH? Warum sollte ICH auf IHN neidisch sein? Er ist ein Fresssack, im Beybladen ne Niete.

Kai 2: Aber er hat Potential.

Kai 1: Unterbrich mich nicht! Er ist so naiv, hat null Kondition und ist total kindisch... hab ich schon erwähnt, dass er verfressen ist? Und darauf soll ICH neidisch sein?

Kai 2: Zu erstmal ja, du hast es schon erwähnt und ich bestreite es ja nicht und zum Zweiten ist es nicht das worauf du neidisch bist, sondern auf seine offene und ehrliche Art, die ihm schnell Freundschaften einbringt. Du wärst auch gern beliebt und hättest gern viele Freunde UND du wärst gern offener, aber du hast Angst davor.

Kai 1: EIN KAI HIWATARI HAT VOR NICHTS UND NIEMAND ANGST!

Kai2: und man UNTERBRICHT auch keinen Hiwatari klar! ... Angst davor, dass man dich verletzen wird. Du stößt jeden, der eine Freundschaft zu dir aufbauen will, von dir weg und doch sehnst du nach der Nähe von anderen.

Kai 1: Ph, ich bin gern allein.

"ARGH seid endlich still!", langsam bekam Kai Kopfschmerzen von den ganzen widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Er beschloss wieder zurück zur Herberge zu gehen.

Als er eintrat schliefen alle schon. Ein leises Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen, Herrlich diese Ruhe, wenn alle schlafen ist es am Schönsten hier. leise schlich er ins Bad um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, danach legte er sich ins Bett und schlief erstaunlich schnell ein. Irgendwo im Haus schlug eine Standuhr 1 Uhr morgens.


	2. Alptraum

**ach ja falls ihr euch fragt wann's eigentlich spielt, es is noch vor der ersten Meisterschaft, d.h. Kai is noch so fies wie eh und je und Hillary gibt's nit... im allgemeinen geht's eigentlich nur um die BB´s**

**Kapitel: 1 Alpträume**

_§ Ich renne einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang auf eine Person zu. Ich weiß nur, dass ich die Person unbedingt einholen will, weiß aber nicht wer sie ist, sondern nur dass ich sie nicht verlieren will. Dadurch, dass es so dunkel ist, kann ich sie nicht genau erkennen, doch ich weiß, dass sie in meiner Nähe ist. Nach dem mich nur noch ca. fünf Meter von ihm trennen, tauchen plötzlich über ihm zwei riesige, blutroten Augen auf und starren mich kalt an. Ich bleibe mitten im Lauf abrupt stehen und kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Zu den Augen gesellt sich nun ein, zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogener Mund. §_

Ich wachte erschrocken auf und setzte mich abrupt mit nur einem Gedanken auf _ Kais Augen _ . Ich schaute mich hektisch um und mein Blick blieb auf dem Bett hängen, das ich durch die offene Verbindungstür im Nebenzimmer sehen konnte. Kai war wieder da und schlief ruhig_. Jetzt tyrannisiert er mich auch noch in meinen Träumen _ . Ich legte mich zurück ins Bett um wieder einzuschlafen, doch der Schlaf wollte erst nicht kommen und so dachte ich daran dass ich in letzter Zeit öfters solche Träume hatte. Nur, dass ich heute viel näher an die Person rangekommen war als jemals zuvor. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es 1:45 Uhr war, ich lag also schon seit ca. 15 min wach. Ich drehte mich um und schlief schließlich doch wieder ein.

Schreiend wachte ich am nächsten Morgen auf, jemand hatte mir die Bettdecke weggezogen und, schlimmer noch, mir Eiswürfel ins Bett geschüttet. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und als ich zum Bad rannte, sah ich wie Kai mit diesem typischen Grinsen und einem Blick, der eine Mischung aus Spott, Sadismus und Belustigung ausdrückte, neben meinem Bett stand. Er hatte eine Tüte in der Hand, der man ansehen konnte, dass da vor ein paar Sekunden noch Eiswürfel drin gewesen waren. Im Bad sprang ich erstmal schlecht gelaunt unter die Dusche und überlegte mir, wie ich Kai diese (WIE IMMER . ) unsanfte Weckaktion am Besten zurückzahlen könnte. Doch als ich wieder unter der Dusche hervorkam, mich abgetrocknet hatte und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte in das nun leere Zimmer kam, hatte ich es mir anders überlegt. Kai war doch ein zu gefährliches Kaliber, als dass man ihn zu sehr reizen sollte. Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte ging ich runter zum Frühstück.

Dort saßen ein (wie immer) fast unangenehm gut ausgeschlafener Max, ein zwar etwas müder aber gutgelaunter Ray, der genügend schlaf bekommen hatte, anders als ich, ein Kenny, der schon wieder mit Dizzy stritt und ein grummliger, wie immer stummer Kai und frühstückten. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen und griff hungrig zu einem Brötchen. Als Kai fertig gefrühstückt hatte, stand er auf und sagte „Ich sehe euch in 10 min draußen beim Trainingplatz. Und zwar alle ohne Widerspruch!" dann verschwand er nach draußen. „Das gibt's nicht, ich hab grad erst angefangen zu frühstücken und der will, dass wir in 10 min. schon wieder bereit stehen? Also wirklich!" „Nun ja, du bist auch nicht unbedingt früh hier erschienen.", meinte Ray. „Danke, dass du mich so unterstützt, Ray", meinte ich trocken. „ Ach Tyson, nimm es nicht so schwer, dafür können wir, falls Kai uns lässt, das Mittagessen genießen", sagte Max. „Betonung auf: ´falls Kai uns lässt´. Kai regt mich heut schon wieder auf" „Tut er das nicht immer Ty", mischte sich nun Kenny ein, „Und ihr solltet euch beeilen ihr habt nur noch 5 min." Ich schaute auf die Uhr, sprang auf und rannte nach draußen, Max und Ray folgten etwas gemächlicher aber trotzdem auch schnell. Nur Kenny konnte sich Zeit lassen, denn er musste ja nicht mit trainieren und da Kai heute vorhatte, die anderen erst mal rennen zu lassen, musste Kenny auch noch nichts aufzeichnen. Doch auch er erhob sich dann und lief nach draußen.

**hoffe es gefällt euch das nächste Kap is fies... wir sehn uns in einer Woche **

Autorin: Araglas16 

_§ Traum §_

**meine Kommis**

(Was man hinzufügen kann)

„Blabla" sprechen

_Blabla _denken

jetzt ne Besonderheit:

Kai 1; Blabla und Kai 2: reblabla das bedeutet nit das es mehrere kais gibt sondern ein innerer Zwist von ihm, wo ein ich dem anderen widerspricht(ich weiß hört sich n bissle schizophren an )

**Kapitel 2: Training**

Kai erwartete die Bladebreakers schon, mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Als sich alle vor ihm versammelt hatten, sagte er: „OK zum Aufwärmen rennt ihr erstmal 10 Runden um den Platz." „10 Runden? Spinnst du? Und warum nur wir? Bist du etwa zu faul die 10 Runden mit zu rennen oder hast du Angst sie nicht durchzuhalten?", fragte Ty zornig, langsam aber sicher fand er den Tag nicht mehr lustig. Kais Augen blitzten erzürnt und gefährlich auf und er antwortete: „Ich und faul? Nur weil du Niete diese zehn Runden nicht aushältst, musst du nicht von dir auf mich schließen. Aber okay, dann renn ich eben mit, wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast." Zufrieden mit sich rannte Tyson los, die andern setzten sich auch in Bewegung. Kai setzte sich gleich an die Spitzte, die ersten 2 Runden blieb Tyson hartnäckig neben Kai, konnte ihn aber nicht überholen, nach der 2 Runde ließ er sich zu Max und Ray zurückfallen, die zusammen liefen, doch auch bei denen blieb er nur 3 Runden, dann war er Letzter. Tyson würde es zwar vor Kai nie zugeben, aber er war so gut wie am Ende, dennoch versuchte er immer wieder aufzuholen, was nicht wirklich klappte. Nach sieben Runden fingen auch Max und Ray zu schwächeln an und wurden langsamer. Kai, der hörte wie die Schritte weiter zurückfielen, rief: „Wenn ihr Schwächlinge es nicht schafft 10 Runden zu rennen, trainieren wir den ganzen Tag durch, ohne Mittagessen. Und zwar nicht nur Bladen, sondern wir werden weiter an eurer nicht vorhandenen Kondition arbeiten." **wirklich nett Kai, ich hätte schon nach der ersten Runde geschwächelt, sind immerhin 1000m** Darauf strengten sich alle an, damit sie nicht noch weiter rennen mussten und was Kai sonst noch unter ´an der Kondition arbeiten´ verstand. Ty wurde nach dem Spruch so sauer, dass er wieder mehr Kraft hatte und wesentlich schneller wurde, sodass er bald Ray und Max eingeholt hatte. Doch an Kai kam er trotzdem nicht ran. Schließlich hatten alle das Ende der letzten Runde erreicht und ließen sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen, nur Kai tanzte mal wieder aus der Reihe. Wie immer, wenn er erst mal begonnen hatte, hatte ihn die Lust am Laufen gepackt, weshalb er einfach weiter lief. Ty und Co. schauten ihm nur erstaunt hinterher. „Sag bloß, der hat noch genug Puste um weiter zu rennen.", Max schaute Kai mit offenem Mund hinter her. „Sieht so aus", meinte Ray, ebenfalls sichtlich erstaunt. Tyson war so geschafft, dass er nichts dazu sagte, Kenny, der zu den anderen gelaufen war, schaute Kai nur Kopfschüttelnd hinter her und dachte _Kai verblüfft mich, mit seiner Ausdauer und Stärke doch immer wieder_ . Als Kai wieder an ihnen vorbei kam, rief er: „Genug gefaulenzt, - Ray und Max ihr spielt als erstes. Und strengt euch gefälligst an, auch wenn ich nicht neben euch stehe wie ein Feldwebel. Ich renn noch weiter." Ray und Max taten wie ihnen geheißen, und es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf, der von Kenny bzw. Dizzy aufgenommen und analysiert wurde. Tyson schaute zu und war hin und her gerissen wen er jetzt anfeuern sollte. Schließlich konnte Max das Match für sich gewinnen. Kai der mittlerweile bei der 13. Runde angekommen war, hatte keine Lust mehr zu rennen und kam zu den anderen, welche das Match schon vor 5 Minuten beendet hatten. Tyson, der Kai beobachtete, als dieser auf sie zukam, bemerkte total erstaunt, dass sich Kais Atem kaum schneller ging als zuvor. _Man könnte echt meinen, er wäre nur mal kurz quer über den Platz gesprintet, anstatt 13 km gerannt zu sein. Echt zu bewundern – halt, stopp, hab ich etwa gerade Kai bewundert? Andererseits … diese Kondition ist einfach erstaunlich … sogar für Kai_. Kai, der den erstaunten Blick von Ty gesehen hatte, funkelte ihn spöttisch an und meinte: „Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, Ty, dass ich mit euch Kleinkindern nicht mithalten könnte, nur weil ich nie bei eurem Lauftraining mit mache? Falsch gedacht, du Niete! So und jetzt zeig mal, ob du im Bladen besser bist und kämpf gegen Ray." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Kai jetzt tot, denn Tysons Blick war absolut tödlich. Kai erwiderte die Blicke nur noch gefährlicher und auch ein bisschen belustigt. Ray und Tyson kämpften, nach einem 10-minütigen, heißen Kampf war Ray der Sieger. „Ty deine Verteidigung ist echt miserabel und wann lernst du endlich mal mit dem Kopf zu Bladen und nicht immer nur aus dem Bauch heraus?" kam es verächtlich von Kai. Tyson sah Kai wütend an. Aber dieser wandte sich unbeeindruckt von ihm ab und Ray zu: „Deine Abwehr hat noch kleine Lücken an denen du arbeiten musst. Außerdem brauchst du mehr Power im Angriff, du hättest es viel schneller beenden können, wenn du nicht so unsicher gewesen wärst." Ray ließ leicht die Schultern hängen, meint aber dann: „Ist OK, werd mich drum kümmern." Er lächelt wieder. Kai wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, doch Max hielt ihn fest und sagte: „Willst du nicht auch bei meinem Kampf zusehen, um mir zu sagen was ich verbessern könnte? Außerdem solltest auch du trainieren." Kai starrte wütend auf Max´ Hand, die sich um seinen Arm geschlossen hatte, von dieser dann zu Max, ihm reichte das Ganze jetzt langsam und er hasste es, wenn man ihn anfasste. Max schluckte hart, ließ schnell den Arm los und murmelt leise: „Sorry" Kai antwortet ihm hart und eisig: „Ich hab keine Lust mir auch noch deine miesen Kampftechniken anzusehnen. Und was mein Training anbelangt, so brauche ich euch Nieten dafür nicht, denn ihr seit zu schwach. Ich trainiere allein!" Max wurde mit jedem der harten Worte kleiner und zog den Kopf ein, Ray senkte beim letzten Teil, wo's um die Stärke des Teams ging, den Kopf, während Tyson sich empört aufplusterte, aber vor Schmach und Zorn den Mund nicht aufbekam. Kenny, der das ganze Gespräch von einer Bank etwas abseits mit gehört hatte, schaute bedrückt zu Boden, als Kai an ihm vorbei kam. Als er auf selber Höhe mit Kenny war, blieb Kai kurz stehen und sagte leise, so das die anderen die immer noch, zornig und traurig herumstanden nichts hören konnten, zu Kenny: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du hast die Blades gut konstruiert und verbessert, nur diese Nieten können nicht mit ihnen umgehen." Kenny hob verblüfft den Blick über das „Lob" doch Kai war schon weiter gegangen, Kenny freute sich im Stillen, dass Kai ihn gelobt hatte, denn er wurde sowieso nur selten gelobt, aber von einem gewissen Teamkapitän bekam er so was nur alle hundert Jahre mal zu hören. Kenny dachte sich _Hmm wenn er mich lobt, kann er wohl nicht sooo schlimm sein... und ich muss wohl ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet haben_. Kenny hatte jetzt wieder gute Laune. (Anm. es is jetzt so ca. 15 Uhr)

Unterdessen hatte Kai sich einen guten Trainingsplatz gesucht, und trainierte. Hunger hatte er keinen, darum kam er auch nicht zum Mittagessen zurück.

**ach is mein Kai nit toll? Ich liebe es wenn er fies is... Kommis erwünscht**


	3. Streit

Autorin: Araglas16 

_§ Traum §_

**meine Kommis**

(Was man hinzufügen kann)

„Blabla" sprechen

_ Blabla _ denken

jetzt ne Besonderheit:

Kai 1; Blabla und Kai 2: reblabla das bedeutet nit das es mehrere kais gibt sondern ein innerer Zwist von ihm, wo ein ich dem anderen widerspricht(ich weiß hört sich n bissle schizophren an )

_Auszug aus dem letzten Kap Unterdessen hatte Kai sich einen guten Trainingsplatz gesucht, und trainierte. Hunger hatte er keinen, darum kam er auch nicht zum Mittagessen zurück._

**Kapitel 3: der Streit**

20 Uhr: Kai kam nach einem langen Training zurück. Sein Weg führte ihn erst mal unter die Dusche. Nachdem er fertig geduscht hatte, ging er in die Küche um zu essen, denn er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen, und das war immerhin schon vor 11 Stunden gewesen. Als Kai sich grad mit einem belegten Brot an den Küchentisch setzte, kam Tyson in die Küche, als Kai ihn sah, meinte er kalt: „Na Fresssack suchst du deine Beute? Wo hast du denn die anderen Nieten und Kenny gelassen?" Tyson blieb abrupt stehen. Dann legte er los: „WER HAT DIR EIGENTLICH DAS RECHT GEBEN UNS IMMER WIEDER ZU BELEIDIGEN? DAS HEUT MITTAG WAR ECHT FIES, DER ARME MAX WAR GANZ AM BODEN ZERSTÖRT!" „Und was juckt das mich?" unterbrach Kai ihn mit einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme. „SO REDET MAN NICHT MIT FREUNDEN UND TEAMKAMERADEN!" „WELCHE FREUNDE? IHR SEIT NICHT MEINE FREUNDE UND SOLCHE NIETEN WIE IHR ES SEIT, WERDEN AUCH NIE MEINE FREUNDE WERDEN! UND JETZT **LASS MICH ESSEN**; IM GEGENSATZ ZU EUCH HAB ICH NÄMLICH 11 STUNDEN OHNE ESSEN TRAINIERT." Auch Kais Lautstärke hatte sich mittlerweile um einiges gesteigert „Dein Problem, wenn du nur trainierst. Und so nebenbei, wenn wir nicht deine Freunde sind und nur Nieten, warum bist du dann noch bei uns?" „Weil Mr Dickenson es von mir verlangt!" Tyson wollte grad noch was erwidern, doch da schnappte sich Kai sein Brot und meinte zu Tyson: „Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich meine Zeit damit vergeude dir zuzuhören und dann auch noch was zu erwidern, ich verschwinde wieder!" Kai wandte sich von Ty ab und lief wieder ins Freie. Tyson schaute ihm verblüfft nach und ging dann schmollend ins Wohnzimmer um noch fern zu sehn.

Kais Beine trugen ihn wie selbstverständlich zu seinem Lieblingsplatz.

_Kai 1: Pah und du sagtest, ich wäre neidisch auf ihn. Er hatte heut Mittag schon bewiesen, dass er ne Niete ist und grad eben hat er bewiesen, dass er nichts aus hält. Ich hasse ihn, ich HASSE ihn, HÖRST DU? ICH **HASSE** IHN! _

_Kai 2: Wirklich? (ganz leise und schüchtern) _

_Kai 1: NEIN ... ähm ich meine ja (verwirrt) _

_Kai 2: Na was denn nun? _

_Kai 1: Natürlich hasse ich ihn,... oder doch nicht? Hmm ich versteh's nicht. _

_Kai 2: Wusste ich's doch, du magst ihn eigentlich. Er hat dich genauso mit seiner Art verzaubert wie die anderen. Auch wenn du's dir nicht eingestehen willst. _

_Kai 1: Was du dir wieder zusammenreimst. Okay, wie's aussieht hasse ich ihn doch nicht, sondern kann ihn einfach nur nicht leiden. Wenn ich ihn leiden könnte, dann wäre ich wohl netter zu ihm, so wie ich auch zu Kenny etwas netter bin, als zu den anderen, ihn mag ich irgendwie_. 

Kai wurde das Gefühls- bzw. Gedankenchaos zuviel, darum wollte er's beenden bevor er wieder Kopfweh bekam. Er zog sich Schal, Oberteil und Hose aus, dann sprang er nur mit den Boxershorts bekleidet in den See. Das kühle Wasser verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, sondern vertrieb diese verwirrenden Gedanken. Nach kurzer Zeit kletterte er wieder aus dem See und blieb einfach in der lauen Sommernacht sitzen, bis er trocken war. Dann zog er sich an und ging zurück.

Als er an der Verbindungstür zwischen seinem Zimmer (das er sich mit Ray teilte) und Tysons und Max´ Zimmer vorbei kam, sah er durch die offene Tür, wie Tyson sich unruhig hin und her warf. _Hmm, Fresssack scheint einen Alptraum zu haben, merkwürdig, der ist doch sonst immer so gut drauf, hätte nie gedacht, dass so einer einen Alptraum haben könnte._

**Kapitel 4: Alptraum 1**

(Tysons Traum kurz vor und während Kai zusieht)

_§ Ich renne einem langen, dunklen Gang lang und versuche eine unbekannte Person einzuholen, doch egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge, ich kann sie nicht einholen. Als mich nur noch wenige Meter von ihm trennen, stürze ich über einen Stein und komme schmerzhaft auf. Ich kann daraufhin nur noch meinen Kopf bewegen. Eben diesen heb ich jetzt und erwarte, dass mich diese Augen, Kais Augen, wieder mit spöttischem Ausdruck ansehen. Doch als ich sie ansehe, erwidern sie meinen Blick besorgt. § _

Ich wachte wieder auf und setzte mich sofort auf. Das Erste was ich sah, waren blutrote Augen, doch die wendeten sich gleich von mir ab, als Kai ins Bad lief. Verwundert sah ich ihm hinter her. _Träume ich noch oder hat mich tatsächlich auch dieser Kai besorgt angeschaut? Ja vermutlich hab ich noch geschlafen, Kai und Besorgnis echt lächerlich_. 

Derweil im Bad. _Was war denn das grad? Warum hab ich Ty so lange beobachtet? Und warum hab ich mich gefragt, was er denn so Schlimmes träumt? Warum wollte ich ihn fest halten und trösten? Seit wann hab ich solche Gefühle? Und wieso hat mich Ty so merkwürdig angesehen, als ob er es bemerkt hätte_? 

Kai zog sich fürs Bett um und ging, immer noch grübelnd ins Bett

**Kommis erwünscht**


	4. Kirchgänger

Autorin: Araglas16 

_§ Traum §_

**meine Kommis**

(Was man hinzufügen kann)

„Blabla" sprechen

_ Blabla _ denken

jetzt ne Besonderheit:

Kai 1; Blabla und Kai 2: reblabla das bedeutet nit das es mehrere kais gibt sondern ein innerer Zwist von ihm, wo ein ich dem anderen widerspricht(ich weiß hört sich n bissle schizophren an )

**Kapitel 5: Kirchgänger**

Nächster Morgen, Sonntag

Alle saßen beim Frühstück, das relativ ruhig verlief, weil ein paar gewisse Blader einen Muskelkater hatten. Plötzlich schlug Max vor: „Lasst uns heut doch mal kein Training machen, sondern was unternehmen" Ein einfaches, aber striktes „Nein" von Kai wurde einfach von den anderen ignoriert. Tyson war von dem Vorschlag sofort begeistert. „Yeah lasst uns in den Vergnügungspark gehen": „Ich sagte doch, dass ich das Training nicht ausfallen lasse!" Wieder wurde Kai einfach überhört. „Oder lasst uns Wandern gehen." machte Ray einen weiteren Vorschlag. **und jetzt kommt wer wohl?** Langsam wurde Kai sauer. „Ich sagte NEIN!" Wieder taten alle so, als hätten sie ihn nicht gehört, wurden aber ruhiger, denn Kai sah nicht so aus als hätte er noch viel Geduld übrig. Doch Kenny packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und meinte schüchtern: „Vielleicht könnten wir heute zum Sonntagsgottesdienst in der riesigen Kirche gehen?" Alle schauten ihn verblüfft an. (Nun ja Kais Miene ließ sich mal wieder nicht deuten.) Kenny wurde daraufhin rot. Max fragte erstaunt: „Warum sollten wir ausgerechnet an unserem freien Tag in die öde Kirche gehen?" Alle außer Kai stimmten zu. Kennys Kopf färbte sich noch dunkler und schaute verlegen zu Boden aber er antwortete: „War nur so ein Gedanke, ich wollte mir nur schon immer mal diese Kirche ansehen, denn sie soll sehr schön sein. Aber wie gesagt, war nur eine Idee. Lasst uns lieber was anderes machen." Kenny war leicht geknickt, was die anderen aber übersahen. „Also wer ist für den Vergnügungspark?" griff Tyson seinen Vorschlag wieder auf. Max und Ray meldeten sich und nach kurzem Zögern auch Kenny. Alle sahen Kai fragend und hoffend an. Kai sah kurz zu Kenny und bemerkte, dass dieser traurig war, es jedoch zu verbergen versuchte. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich euch einen freien Tag gebe? Ich sagte schon vorhin nein" antwortete er auf die fragenden Blicke. „Komm schon Kai", meinte Max und Kenny schaute Kai noch trauriger und leicht bittend an. Daraufhin setzte Kai wieder zu reden an, nach dem er einen kurzen Blick mit Kenny gewechselt hatte: „OK ... aber nur, wenn wir in die Kirche gehen. Ansonsten trainieren wir und damit basta!" Die anderen sahen ihn verblüfft, verwirrt und in Kennys Fall auch dankbar an. Der Gedanke, dass Kai freiwillig in die Kirche wollte, war irgendwie lächerlich. Doch er hatte einen so kalten und abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nicht widersprachen. Ray wendete sich an Kenny und fragte: „Wann fängt denn die Kirche an?" „In einer Stunde, aber wir müssen früher los, denn es ist ein 15-minütiger Fußmarsch dahin." „OK in 30 min. wieder hier, macht euch fertig.", meinte Kai und weg war er. Die anderen sahen ihm immer noch baff hinterher. _Was ist denn in den gefahren_ , ging's allen durch den Kopf. _ Ob er das wegen mir gemacht hat? Oder um die anderen zu ärgern? Hm ob ich ihn wohl fragen sollte? Ach er wird eh nicht antworten_. , dachte Kenny.

_Kai 1: Was sollte denn das eben? Warum hab ich ihnen einen freien Tag gewährt? Und vor allem warum in die öde Kirche? Ich versteh's nicht! _

_Kai 2: Aus 3 Gründen: 1. Du kannst Kenny irgendwie leiden. 2. Hat Kenny dir leid getan, weil alle sich gleich über seinen Wusch lustig gemacht haben und du nicht wolltest, dass er traurig ist. Und 3. Weil die anderen da nicht hin wollten, kannst du sie damit ärgern kannst. _

_Kai 1: Den 3. Grund versteh ich ja, aber nicht den 1. und 2. Seit wann tut mir jemand leid? Seit wann stört's mich, wenn jemand um mich herum traurig ist? Und warum interessiert's mich gerade bei Kenny? _

_Kai 2: Bei den ersten zwei Fragen hab ich keine Ahnung aber zur Letzten: Kenny hat dein Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. _

_Kai 1: Meinen WAS? _

_Kai 2: Deinen Beschützerinstinkt. _

_Kai 1: (ist verblüfft und schweigt)_

Um 11:35 Uhr waren alle soweit und sie liefen los. Ray und Max munter schwatzend voraus, Tyson lief schmollend (weil er eine lautstarke Standpauke von Kai bekommen hatte, da er mal wieder zu spät aufkreuzte) hinterher; hinter Tyson lief Kenny, der ausnahmsweise Dizzy nicht an hatte, sondern nachdenklich und still war. Und wie immer als letzter Kai, der ebenfalls in Gedanken war, was aber nicht weiter auffiel, da er ja immer still war.

Kenny wurde immer langsamer, dadurch auch Kai, der sich, da er so in Gedanken war, Kenny angepasst hatte. Als Kenny aber plötzlich stehen blieb, lief Kai in ihn rein. „Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach stehen bleiben", grummelte Kai. Kenny achtete nicht darauf, sondern fragte: „Warum, Kai?" „Weil ich in dich reingelaufen bin, du Trottel!" „Das mein ich nicht. Warum tust du das, Kai?" Kai war jetzt total verwirrt, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ: „Was tu ich denn?"

Tyson hatte sich umgedreht um Kenny zu fragen, wo es jetzt lang ging. Da sah er, dass Kenny weiter hinten mit Kai stand und sich mit diesem unterhielt. _Merkwürdig_, , dachte Ty, _Kenny traut sich doch sonst nicht mit Kai ein Gespräch zu beginnen, außer wenn's was wichtiges wegen Beyblade ist_. „Hey Kenny, schließ mal auf" Kenny drehte sich zu Tyson um und lief zu ihm, Kai folgte etwas langsamer. Als Kai und Kenny wieder aufgeschlossen hatten, fragte Tyson: „Ähm, Kenny, wo müssen wir jetzt lang?" Nachdem Kenny Tyson und Co gesagt hatte, wo es lang ging, ließ er sich wieder etwas nach hinten fallen um mit Kai reden zu können. Wieder fragte er nur „Warum?" Kai, der langsam grummlig wurde, antwortete darauf leicht angesäuert „Warum was?" „Warum hast du darauf bestanden, dass wir in die Kirche gehen?", erklärte Kenny endlich. „Du wolltest doch dahin, oder? Außerdem war ich auch noch nie in einer und es nervt die anderen.", antwortete Kai, ohne sich vorher Gedanken über das Gesagte zu machen. Daher sagte er auch die Wahrheit. Kenny schaute ihn daraufhin mit offenem Mund an. _Weil ich hier her wollte? Wegen mir will er hier her? Cool, wusste gar nicht, dass er so nett sein kann. Ich scheine ihm was zu bedeuten, auf jeden Fall scheint er mich als Freund anzusehen. _ Als Kai den verblüfften Blick sah, überlegte er kurz was er eigentlich gesagt hatte und fügte schnell hinzu: „Jetzt bild dir ja nix darauf ein, ich wollte die anderen nur ärgern!" **schmunzel, wer's glaubt, is zwar einer der gründe aber nit der einzige**

Endlich waren sie bei der Kirche angekommen und suchten sich einen Platz. Es war ein schöner Gottesdienst in dem es um den Frieden auf Erden und die Freundschaft ging

2 Stunden später trat Kai dicht gefolgt von Tyson aus der Kirche. Tyson, der von diesem Gottesdienst beeindruckt worden war, wollte jetzt unbedingt Frieden mit Kai schließen, doch Kai meinte zu ihm nur geringschätzig: „Warum sollte ich eine solche Niete zum Freund haben wollen?" Dann wendete er sich ab und schritt erhobenen Hauptes davon. _Arg, was denkt der eigentlich, wer er ist?_ Tyson war total sauer und ballte die Fäuste um seine Wut nicht gleich an Kai auszulassen, _ganz ruhig Ty, wenn ich jetzt zornig reagiere, mach ich's auch nicht besser. Außerdem wäre das nicht im Sinne von dem, was ich gerade gepredigt bekommen habe_ er entspannte seine Hände wieder und wurde innerlich wieder ganz ruhig und ausgeglichen, er setzte wieder ein lächeln auf. Kenny, der das Ganze mitbekommen hatte, trat neben Tyson, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte: „Nimm's nicht so schwer, sondern lass ihm Zeit. Er ist, glaub ich, nicht wirklich so fies wie er immer tut." Tyson dachte über diese Worte nach, während sie zurückliefen. (Ray und Max hatten sich ihnen mittlerweile wieder angeschlossen, sie hatten noch ein bisschen die Kirche bestaunt) Als sie wieder in der Herberge waren, hatte sich Tyson dazu entschlossen von nun an netter zu Kai zu sein. Doch dieser war nicht da.

**ich weiß Kai und Kirche, aber mir hat's gefallen, außerdem brauchte ich's so Kommis... Kommis süchtig**

**Kapitel 6: Alptraum 2 oder die Erkenntnis**

Kai war ganz in Gedanken wieder zurück gelaufen, doch er hatte noch keine Lust in die Herberge zu gehen, also ging er zu seinem Lieblingsplatz um dort zu trainieren und nachzudenken.

_Kai 2: Warum stößt du ihn von dir? Du liebst ihn doch oder zumindest sehnst du dich nach seiner Freundschaft! _

_Kai 1: Sag mal hast du einen Sprung in der Schüssel? Ich und lieben? Ich kann ja nicht mal Freundschaft empfinden, wie soll ich dann Liebe empfinden? Ich wurde nur zum Hass und zur Rache erzogen. Und dazu der Beste zu sein. _

_Kai 2: Und was is dann das, was dich und Kenny verbindet? Es sind bestimmt nicht Hass- oder Rachegefühle! _

_Kai 1: OK vielleicht hab ich mittlerweile halbwegs gelernt Freundschaft zu empfinden, aber Liebe? Und dann ausgerechnet IHN? Er ist ein JUNGE und ich hab nur STREIT mit dem! Warum sollte ich mich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben, in so ein naives und schwaches Kerlchen? _

_Kai 2: Er hat andere Vorzüge, er kommt zum Beispiel gegen deine Schutzmauer an, sonst bist du immer die Zurückhaltung pur, doch bei ihm rastest du regelmäßig aus. _

_Kai 1: Was ja wieder mal ein Beweis dafür ist, dass ich ihn nicht lieben kann. _

_Kai 2: Schon mal von dem Spruch: „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich" gehört? _

_Kai 1: Wenn du ihn kennst muss ich ihn wohl auch kennen . Aber ich denke nicht, dass das auch hier der Fall ist. _

_Kai 2: Wenn du nur mal auf dein Herz hören würdest, würdest du merken, dass ich Recht habe. _

_Kai 1: Da fängt das Problem schon an, ich HABE KEIN HERZ! _

Kai spürte wie immer mehr Wut in ihm aufstieg. Vor Zorn trainierte er immer härter und ließ Dranzer immer stärker gegen Felsblöcke und Bäume prallen um sich abzureagieren. Er bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und bald wurde es dunkel. Kai trainierte allerdings ohne darauf zu achten weiter.

_§ Ich renne (mal wieder) einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang und will die (immer noch) unbekannte Person einholen. Ich komme ihm näher denn je, aber wieder stolpere ich kurz vor dem Ziel. Vor Schreck und in Erwartung von einem harten Aufprall, schließe ich die Augen. Doch bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlage, spüre ich, wie mich zwei starke Arme auffangen. Erstaunt hebe ich den Kopf und als ich die Augen öffne, blicke ich direkt in wunderschöne blutrote Augen. Sie schauen mich besorgt-fragend an. Mein Herz schlägt schneller. Kai schließt langsam die Augen und will mich küssen. Ich schließe ebenfalls die Augen. Als unsere Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt sind...§ _... wachte ich plötzlich, mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend und der Erkenntnis, dass ich mich in Kai verliebt hatte, auf

Mein Blick suchte automatisch das Bett von Kai, das ich durch die, wie immer, geöffnete Verbindungstür sehen konnte. Doch er lag nicht in seinem Bett. Verwundert sah ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest das es 2 Uhr morgens war_. Wo Kai wohl wieder steckt?_

Besagter Kai hatte mittlerweile das Training aufgegeben und saß auf seinem Lieblingsplatz. In ihm tobte immer noch ein Kampf.

_Kai 2: Nach dem du jetzt endlich zugegeben hast, dass du ein Herz hast, wie wär's, wenn du mir endlich Recht geben könntest und zugeben würdest, dass du ihn liebst? _

_Kai 1: Warum sollte ich? Ich liebe ihn nicht, warum sollte ich also was Falsches zugeben? Einem solchen Tolpatsch kann ich mein Herz nicht schenken. _

_Kai 2: (stöhnt auf) Ok... gibt es denn eigentlich IRGENDWAS, das du an ihm magst? _

_Kai 1: Ähm, ich finde seinen Umgang mit seinen Freunden toll, jeder vertraut ihm, das ist ne Eigenschaft, die ich an ihm mag. Oder, dass er sich nie vor einer Herausforderung drückt, seine Augen haben immer so einen warmen, fürsorglichen Ausdruck... naja nicht wenn er mich ansieht, aber bei den anderen und in ihnen sieht man auch sein inneres Feuer brennen. Er strahlt auch immer soviel Freude und Kameradschaftlichkeit aus und auch wenn ich's nie wirklich zugeben würde, vor allem nicht meinem Team gegenüber, irgendwie genieße ich seine Ausstrahlung... außer wenn er mich mal wieder auf die Palme bringt, was er ja in letzter Zeit öfters macht. _

_Kai 2: Und du willst mir weiß machen, dass du ihn nicht liebst? Man spürt es doch in jedem dieser Worte, wie sehr du ihn doch bewunderst und liebst. _

_Kai 1: (ist verlegen) _

_Kai spürte, wie er leicht rot wurde bei diesem Gedanken. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf _

_Kai 1: Auch wenn ich ihn liebe, wird er mich wohl nie lieben. Und wer kann's ihm auch verdenken? Wer kann schließlich einen Eisblock, der nie ein freundliches Wort hat, sondern einen immer nur beschimpft lieben? _

_Kai 2: Das weiß ich nicht. Wir werden's ja noch sehen, aber wir sollten jetzt lieber schlafen gehen, es ist spät. Wir können ja morgen weiter machen. _

Kai erhob sich und lief zurück zur Herberge. Leise schlich er sich ins Bad um sich umzuziehen und schlüpfte dann ins Bett. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn dabei zwei neugierige, traurige und verträumte blaue Augen beobachteten.

Tja wird interessant hoffe es hat gefallen Samantha Potter2: Jo die Stellen gefallen mir auch immer sehr gut 


	5. Gedanken über Gedanken

**Kapitel 7: Gedanken über Gedanken **

Am nächsten Morgen stand Kai früh auf, (obwohl er das eigentlich immer tat) doch anders als sonst wartete Kai nicht darauf, dass die anderen wach wurden und er weckte sie auch nicht. Er frühstückte lieber und verzog sich dann nach draußen um einen langen Spaziergang zu machen.

Kai 2: Ach Tyson, kannst du mich je lieben?

Kai 1: Warum sollte er? Wir sind nicht besonders nett zu ihm, außerdem was willst du denn von diesem Naivling?

Kai 2: (rollt mit den nicht vorhandenen Augen) Er ist mit seiner naiven Art süß; er ist mit seiner offenen Art so herzlich und voller Wärme; er hat ein starker Wille, ähnlich wie wir; er gibt nie auf, was auch wieder eine Parallele zwischen uns ist; er hat wunderschöne blaue Augen, die vor Wärme und Freundlichkeit nur so sprühen; er ist oftmals ein wahres Energiebündel; er ist spontan und einfach nur liebenswert... Muss ich noch mehr aufzählen?

Kai 1: Nein... das reicht mir vollkommen .

Kai 2: Aber bei einem hast du leider recht: Warum sollte er ausgerechnet uns lieben? Erstens sind wir nicht unbedingt die Nettigkeit und Offenheit in Person; Zweitens sind wir ja vom selben Geschlecht, was das alles ja noch sehr erschwert; Drittens kannst du nicht so von einem Tag auf den anderen deine Art ändern, du bist und bleibst fast unnahbar.

Kai 1: Was auch gut ist, oder willst du wieder so verletzt werden, wie damals in der Abtei?

Kai 2: (zuckt zusammen Hilfe Kais Innenleben macht sich selbständig, man könnt meinen die hätten n eigenen Körper) nein natürlich nicht (leise, ängstlich)

Kai 1: Siehste, hatte mal wieder Recht.

Kai 2: Ich hasse es wenn du Recht hast.

Kai 1: Pech.

Derweil waren die restlichen Bladebreakers aufgestanden und frühstückten. Kenny: sagt mal, wo bleibt eigentlich Kai?" Allgemeines Schulterzucken.

Ray: "Vielleicht schläft er noch"

Kenny: "Das wäre merkwürdig, er ist doch sonst immer vor uns wach."

Max: "Naja kann ja sein das er verschlafen hat"

Tyson: "Mister immer-pünktlich-und-ach-so-vorbildlich und verschlafen?", Ein fieses Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen, "eher unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn doch, werd ich meinen Spaß haben." Die Bladebreakers sahen Tyson an.

Max: "Ähm Ty, denkst du, dass das so ne gute Idee ist? Du kennst doch Kai, wenn du ihn weckst bist du n Kopf kürzer." Ty schaute Max nur grinsend an und erwiderte: "Deine Sorge rührt mich Maxi, aber ich nehm das jetzt mal gern in Kauf." Schon sprang er auf und ließ sein halb aufgegessenes Frühstück einfach stehen. Ihm folgten ein paar leicht verwirrte und Unheil ahnende Blicke.

Doch kurz darauf kam Tyson, eine Schnute ziehend, wieder runter. Ray fragte sofort: "Was is denn los, Ty?" "Er ist nicht da" Kenny der mal wieder mit Dizzy unterhielt, hob den Kopf: "Was, Kai ist nicht da? Das passt doch sonst nicht zu ihm, er wartet doch sonst immer um uns zu sagen, was wir machen sollen oder er weckt uns damit wir mim Training anfangen können." Alle waren ratlos. Was war nur mit Kai los? Und wo war er, diese und andere Fragen schwirrte den Bladebreakers im Kopf rum.

Wieder bei Kai

Hmmm ich sollte mich wieder auf den Rückweg machen, sonst wird das mim Training nix mehr.

Kai 2: Ja lass uns zurückgehen, bevor die sich noch Sorgen machen.

Kai 1: Was juckt's mich, wenn die sich Sorgen machen? Und warum sollten sie sich überhaupt Sorgen machen?

Kai 2: Weil du ihr Teamkapitän bist und in ihren Augen auch irgendwie ein Freund.

Kai 1: Ein Freund? Ich? Das ich nicht lache, warum sollten die mich für einen Freund halten? Ich hab keine Freunde und will auch keine.

Kai 2: Dennoch sehen sie in dir einen, allerdings ziemlich zugeknöpften, Freund.

Kai 1: Ph ihr Pech ... aber du hast Recht, wir sollten zurück, nicht, dass sie auf den Gedanken kommen mich zu suchen...

Kai 2: Sehr zuvorkommend.

Kai 1: Ich will nur nicht, dass sie mich suchen, weil sie sich sonst verteilen und ich sie dann selbst wieder suchen muss, damit wir endlich trainieren können. Ich mach das ganz bestimmt nicht für sie.

Kai 2 Schade.

Kai machte kehrt und lief zurück.

Als Kai zurückkam, kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Bladebreakers wollten sich gerade auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Tyson sah Kai als Erster und rief: "Hey Kai, wo warst du?" "Das geht dich nichts an, Kleiner" Kenny: "Natürlich geht es uns was an. Du bist schließlich unser Leader und wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." Kai sah Kenny mit undefinierbarem Blick an Die haben sich echt Sorgen gemacht? Um MICH? "War spazieren, ist doch nicht verboten, oder?", grummelte er. "Natürlich nicht", lächelte Kenny, "Aber bitte lass nächstes Mal wenigstens ein Zettel da" Irgendwie freute es Kai, dass Kenny ihn anlächelte, doch er ließ sich (wie immer) nichts anmerken. "Wenn's sein muss, du hörst dich fast so an, als wärst du meine Mutter.", Kai wendete sich grummelnd von Kenny ab und Tyson und Co. zu: "OK, dann laßt uns mal trainieren, Ray gegen Tyson, der Verlierer gegen Max, der Gewinner von dem Match dann gegen den Gewinner vom ersten Match. Der Endsieger dann gegen mich. Ach ja und du Kenny zeichnest wie immer alles auf."

Ray kämpfte gegen Tyson, es war ein heißer 15-minütiger Kampf, den Tyson nur ganz knapp für sich gewinnen konnte. Dann kämpfte Ray gegen Max, dieser Kampf war kürzer und Ray konnte ihn für sich verbuchen. Doch das Match gegen Tyson sah für Ray ähnlich aus wie das Letzte, er verlor. hab ich mal erwähnt, dass ich keine Kämpfe beschreiben kann? Nicht? Dann jetzt .

Nun hieß es Kai vs. Tyson. Es war ein harter Kampf, denn Kai würde nie aufgeben und auch Tyson ließ nicht locker, da er Kai beweisen wollte, dass er nicht so schwach war, wie Kai von ihm dachte. Doch als Kai Dranzer rief, konnte Tyson nichts dagegen machen, dass Kais Dranzer seinen Dragoon aus dem Tablou schoß. Tyson starrte nur auf seinen Dragoon, der jetzt neben ihm lag und ließ traurig die Schultern hängen. Kai hingegen sah leicht lächelnd seinen Dranzer an, der ihm in die Hand geflogen war. Als er den Kopf hob, erstarb sein Lächeln, nachdem er den geknickten Tyson sah. Er setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch noch anders.

Kai 1: Wie kannst du es wagen einfach die Kontrolle übernehmen zu wollen um ihn zu trösten?

Kai 2: Sieh ihn dir doch mal an! Er sieht so traurig aus.

Kai 1: Na und? Was interessiert's mich? Ich hab diesem Kleinkind gerade mal wieder demonstriert was Stärke ist.

Kai 2: Du bist echt krank! Immer nur aufs Siegen aus... wäre ja nit so schlimm, wenn du jetzt wenigstens ein tröstendes Wort für ihn übrig hättest! Du liebst ihn schließlich.

Kai 1: Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an! Ist ja nicht auszuhalten!

Dieser innere Streit wurde immer heftiger, so dass Kais Knie nachgaben und er, während er sich stöhnend den Kopf hielt, auf die Knie sank.

Als Tyson das mitbekam, rannte er sofort auf Kai zu: "Kai? Kai? Was ist los?" Auch die anderen kamen besorgt angerannt.

Ray: "Kai? Alles in Ordnung?"

Max: "Natürlich nicht, sonst würde er hier nicht mit Schmerzen auf den Knien sitzen."

Kenny: "Ich ruf einen Arzt" Tyson nickte zustimmend, er legte nun seinen Arm sachte auf Kais Schulter um ihm beizustehen. Doch dieser verspannte sich daraufhin. Als Kenny gerade in die Herberge laufen wollte, hörte er hinter sich Kais keuchende, gepresste Stimme: "Ich brauch keinen Arzt, das hört gleich wieder auf." Besorgt drehte sich Kenny wieder zu Kai um und meinte: "Jetzt versuch nicht wieder den Starken zu spielen, ich ruf einen Arzt!" "Ich sagte **nein,** ich brauche keinen.", zu Tyson gewandt meinte er, "Lass mich los." Doch Tyson folgte der Anweisung nicht, also schüttelte Kai den Arm einfach ab und stand immer noch leicht keuchend auf. "Ich geh in mein Zimmer und wehe einer ruft den Arzt!" Kai ging nun aufrecht, ein paar verblüffte Bladebreakers zurücklassend, in sein Zimmer und legte sich dort aufs Bett. Diese Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen, doch Kai war jetzt total müde und schlief ein.

Unsicher fragte Max den Rest des Teams: "Was war das denn jetzt?" Keiner antwortete, da es niemand wusste. Plötzlich meinte Tyson schüchtern: "Sollten wir nicht doch lieber einen Arzt rufen?" Doch Ray und die anderen schüttelten nur den Kopf. Ray sagte noch: "Kai würden ihn eh nicht an sich rann lassen. Er wird schon wissen, was er tut." Die Stimmung war gedrückt, als sie alle wieder rein gingen.

hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bitte um kommi


	6. der Weg zum See

Autorin: Araglas

Email : Gatumon3web.de

Pairing: wird nichts verraten nur soviel, es sin zwei der Bladebreakers, schaut euch den Titel an und überlegt zu welchen zwei das passt un ihr habt's

Warning: yaoi

Disclaimer: mir gehört nix, außer die Idee dieser FF 

_§ Traum §_

meine Kommis

(Was man hinzufügen kann)

„Blabla" sprechen

Blabla denken

jetzt ne Besonderheit:

Kai 1; Blabla und Kai 2: reblabla das bedeutet nit das es mehrere kais gibt sondern ein innerer Zwist von ihm, wo ein ich dem anderen widerspricht(ich weiß hört sich n bissle schizophren an )

liest eigentlich irgendwer mene geschichte? sieht nicht so aus schnief

**Kapitel 9: der Weg zum See **

_§ Ich renne einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang. Ich renne vor irgendwem weg, denn ich höre hinter mir Schritte. Sie kommen rasch immer näher und egal, wie schnell ich renne, sie bleiben hinter mir. Plötzlich höre ich, wie die Schritte abrupt stoppen, doch ich renne weiter... man kann ja nie wissen, vielleicht war es nur ein Trick §_

Erschrocken wachte ich auf, als ich die Augen öffnete stieß ich einen leisen Schrei aus und krabbelte rasch von meinem Ausgangspunkt weg. "Mensch Tyson, du kannst dich doch nicht so über mich beugen, während ich schlafe!" "Sorry, Kai, wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht, du hast dich so unruhig hin und her gewälzt. Hattest du etwa ein Alptraum?", fragte Tyson erschrocken. "Was soll ich denn sonst gehabt haben, du Depp?", grummelt Kai und sah auf die Seite. Mist. Warum musste ich mir ausgerechnet vor **dem** so eine Blöße geben? Tyson wich ein paar Schritte von Kais Bett zurück: "Musst mich ja nicht gleich so anschnauzen, du Eisklotz.", Tyson wendete sich mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck ab, der sich zu einem Traurigen veränderte, als er Kais Zimmertür geschlossen hatte. Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache? Ach mein süßer Kai, warum machst du's mir nur so schwer? Es wäre so schön, wenn du mich lieben so könntest, wie ich dich liebe... oder zumindest freundlicher werden. Das bricht dir doch auch keinen Zacken aus deiner Krone

Wieder bei Kai im Zimmer

Kai 2: Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen! Er hat sich doch nur Sorgen um dich gemacht.

Kai 1: Was kann ich denn dafür? Er hat mich halt erschreckt, außerdem ist er ja nichts anderes gewohnt, also von daher - "Fangt nicht schon wieder an, wegen euch bin ich vorhin zusammengebrochen und hab ihnen Schwäche gezeigt.", zischte Kai giftig, dann sah er auf die Uhr. Shit ist ja schon 19.00 Uhr. Ich hab ganze 4 Stunden geschlafen! Hastig kletterte Kai aus dem Bett und ging unter die Dusche um wieder richtig wach zu werden und den Schrecken des Traums zu vertreiben. Nachdem er wieder aus der Dusche kam, zog er sich an und ging runter in die Küche um was zu essen. Als er in die Küche kam, sah er, dass die anderen gerade zu Abend aßen. Diese sahen auf und Ray meinte lächelnd: "So biste wieder wach? Komm setz dich zu uns, du musst Hunger haben." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, zeigte Ray auf den leeren Platzt zwischen Tyson und Max, dort stand ein sauberer Teller. Sie hatten für ihn mitgedeckt. Das ließ Kai innerlich schmunzeln. Wie niedlich Er setzte sich zu ihnen und nahm sich hungrig etwas vom Essen. Nach einer Weile stummen Essens fragte Max: "Wie geht's dir, Kai?" Als Antwort erhielt er ein Brummen. Max: "Mensch Kai, das war 'ne einfache Frage, warum kannst du nit einmal normal antworten?" Grimmig blickte Kai auf, direkt in die besorgten Augen von Max und als er den Blick schweifen ließ, sah er, dass ihn auch die anderen fragen und besorgt ansahen. Seufzend antwortete er: "Mir geht's gut, hab nur Hunger." Dann wendete er seinen Blick wieder seinem Essen zu und aß weiter. Seine Teamkollegen nahmen währenddessen wieder das Gespräch auf und unterhielten sich - wie sollte es anders sein - über Beyblade. Doch obwohl Tyson sich eifrig am Gespräch beteiligte, beobachtete er Kai aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte sich schon kurz nachdem Kai in sein Zimmer gegangen war, auch in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und Kai von diesem aus (durch die Verbindungstür) beobachtet. Darum war er auch gleich bei Kai gewesen, als er mitbekommen hatte, wie dieser sich unruhig hin und her gewälzt hatte.

Nachdem Kai aufgegessen hatte, stand er auf und räumte sein benutztes Geschirr weg. Dann ging er wieder in sein Zimmer, dort setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank und sah raus. Er wartete darauf, dass es dunkel wurde, denn er liebte die Dunkelheit. Wenn es erst dunkel war, würde er wieder zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gehen um nach zu denken und die Dunkelheit zu genießen.

Nachdem Kai gegangen war, entschuldigte sich auch Tyson, der meinte, dass er duschen würde. Doch er hatte nicht vor zu duschen, er wollte Kai weiter beobachten.

**Kapitel 10 : Ein Bad im Mondschein**

Als es endlich dunkel war, stand Kai auf, um zu seinem Lieblingsplatz zu gehen. Er ging extra durch die Küche, damit ihn niemand wegschleichen sah, doch leider wurde nichts draus, da grad in diesem Moment Kenny in die Küche kam: "Nanu, Kai, was hast denn du vor?" "Ich mach n Spaziergang", meinte Kai kalt und wollte sich schon wieder der Tür zuwenden, als er Kenny sagen hörte: "Das kann ich dir nit erlauben, Kai, nachdem du heut zusammen geklappt bist, is das ein unnötiges Risiko!" "Falsch, Kenny, du kannst es mir nicht verbieten, bist du meine Mutter oder was? Außerdem no risk no fun", knurrte Kai Kenny an und verschwand nach draußen. Kenny sah ihm nur betrübt hinter her. Als Kenny sich grad dem Kühlschrank zuwenden wollte, kam Tyson in die Küche und Kenny meinte: "Wo willst du denn hin?" "Ähm... spazieren." Kenny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Spazieren? Wohl eher Kai hinterher was?" Tyson errötete kaum merklich und antwortete: "Is ok, ich mach mir nur Sorgen, weil er doch zusammen geklappt ist, wenn ihm was passiert, bin ich da un kann ihm helfen." "Hmm ok is ne gute Idee, mach das." Das ließ sich Tyson nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand auch nach draußen. Dort sah er sich erstmal nach Kai um, aber der war nicht mehr zu sehen. Hmm wenn ich Kai wäre, wo würde ich hingehen ... Richtung Wald anm. hinter dem kleinen Wald ist Kais See Tyson rannte los, darauf bedacht leise zu sein. Nach einer Weile sah er Kai weit vor sich laufen. Er schlich sich näher an Kai heran, dabei nahm er jeden sich bietenden Schutz in Kauf. Kai unterdessen merkte davon nichts. Er lief zielstrebig weiter. Plötzlich verlor Tyson Kai aus den Augen. Erschrocken lief er zu der Stelle wo Kai verschwunden war, dort sah er einen verschlungenen Pfad, dem er folgte. Nach einiger Zeit kam er dann aus dem Wald. Was Tyson da sah, ließ ihm erstmal den Atem stocken. Dort, auf einem Felsen, stand Kai. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild...sein Schal wehte sanft im Wind und er wurde von der schmalen Mondsichel angeschienen, was ihm einen mystischen Hauch verlieh. Schnell huschte Tyson näher an die Felsen und Kai heran und versteckte sich hinter einem kleinen Felsen. Von dort aus beobachtete er Kai. Geraume Zeit passierte nichts und Tyson sah nur Kai an und dachte sich dabei Ich träume von dir, doch du merkst es nicht; ich beobachte dich, doch auch das bemerkst du nicht; verdammt, Kai, ich liebe dich! lasst euch nit von diesem Gedanke irritieren das is n umgeschriebener Spruch, der mir gefallen hat. Außerdem fand ich, dass er passt Tyson, der ganz leise gewesen war, damit Kai ihn nicht entdeckte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Kai sagen hörte: "Na, Ty, genug gegafft oder soll ich hier noch länger so rumstehn?" Kai hatte Tysons Anwesenheit und seine Blicke gespürt. Mit funkelnden Augen drehte sich Kai zu Tyson um, konnte ihn aber von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen, daher rief er: "Zeig dich, Ty, ich weiß, dass du da bist." Tyson trat hinter dem Felsen vor und blickte unsicher zu Kai hoch, währenddessen dachte er ok streich das mim nicht merken . Dieser sprang lässig von seinem Felsen runter und landete geschmeidig neben Tyson. Dann wendete er sich Tyson zu, welchem daraufhin der Atem stockte. Tyson ging rasch ein paar Schritte zurück, weil Kai entschieden zu nah bei ihm gelandet war. Kai fragte Tyson fast sanft: "Was machst du hier?" Tyson sah in Kais atemberaubend schöne Augen und wäre wohl in ihnen versunken, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig den Blick von Kais Augen ab und dem See zugewendet hätte. Als Tyson so auf den See blickte, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Süß konnte Kai gerade noch denken bevor Tyson antwortete. "Es ist eine so schöne Nacht, da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich an diesem abgelegenen See zum Nacktbaden gehen könnte." Kais Augen weiteten sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Nacktbaden? doch dann setzte er wieder seinen normalen (kalten) Blick auf.

Kai: "Und warum hast du mich so angestarrt?"

Tyson: "Hmm, ich war halt verwundert dich hier anzutreffen und da ich dich nicht stören wollte, bin ich hier stehen geblieben und hab geschaut, was du machst."

Kai (fies und zugleich unschuldig grinsend): "Aha, na dann kannst du jetzt ja baden gehen, hab dich ja bemerkt, also kannste nimmer stören." Nun sah Tyson ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, fasste sich aber erstaunlich schnell. Kai fragte belustigt: "Was ist?"

Tyson: "Ähm macht es dir nichts aus?"

Kai: "Nein, wieso auch? Wir sind doch beide Jungs oder?"

Tyson: "Ja ... natürlich. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du ja mit mir schwimmen gehen. Zu Zweit macht's mehr Spaß."

Kai (leicht erstaunt was man ihm aber nicht ansah): "Warum sollte ich?"

Tyson (jetzt grinsend): "Warum auch nicht? Es ist eine schöne und laue Nacht... oder schämst du dich etwa?" Kais Augen blitzten gefährlich auf: "Warum sollte ich mich mit diesem Körper schämen? ja warum sollte er? schmacht ok dann bade ich halt mit dir." So´n Mist, jetzt hab ich mich wieder so reizen lassen, dass ich so was Unsinniges sage. Shit jetzt muss ich dazu stehen, zurück kann ich nicht mehr. dachte Kai, während er sich dem See zu wendete und zu dessen Rand lief. Da er Tyson den Rücken zuwendete, merkte er nicht, dass Tysons Grinsen wie eine Maske abfiel und dieser ihm unsicher hinterher blickte. Oh Scheiße, ich und meine große Klappe, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zurück – Schluck – wie soll ich's da nur schaffen, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn Kai sich auszieht? Er hat Recht, für seinen Körper muss er sich echt nicht schämen. Als Kai sich wieder Tyson zuwendete, da er diesen nicht hinter sich herlaufen gehört hatte, sah er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wie erschrocken und unruhig Tyson aussah, doch dieser setzte sofort wieder ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf. Daher tat Kai das als Täuschung ab und rief: "Wo bleibst du, Ty?" Ty lief zu Kai: "Bin schon da." Beide sahen sich an, da keiner den ersten Schritt machen wollte. Schließlich seufzte Kai, drehte sich von Ty weg und machte sich an seinem Schal zu schaffen. Ty sah erst zu, drehte sich dann aber auch weg und zog Kappe und Jacke aus. Kai sah kurz über die Schulter zu Tyson, der gerade seine Jacke abstreifte, dann zog er sein eng anliegendes, schwarzes T-Shirt aus. Als Tyson die Jacke ausgezogen hatte, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. Wow, hat der einen muskulösen Oberkörper, so muss ein Gott aussehen. dachte Tyson und sah errötend wieder weg. Ty zog nun auch sein gelbes Shirt aus. Auch Kai riskierte mal einen Blick zu Tyson und dachte daraufhin. -Schluck- der sieht aber auch nicht schlecht aus. Kai sah wieder nach vorne. Er war mittlerweile bei der Hose angekommen, langsam öffnete er den Gürtel. Langsam aber sicher wurde es ihm unangenehm. Auch Tyson war jetzt bei der Hose angekommen. Er zog sie unsicher aus, auch ihm war es mittlerweile unangenehm. Als er nur noch in den Boxershorts da stand, zog er diese schnell aus und rannte jubelnd ins Wasser. Eigentlich war er nicht so unbeschwert bei dem Gedanken mit Kai zu baden, aber er musste ja seine Form bewahren, damit Kai nicht merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war so ohne etwas an mit ihm zu baden. Auch Kai musste eine Form waren, deswegen ging er, nachdem er seine Hose und seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte, gemächlich (doch so schnell er durfte)zum See und ins kühle Wasser.

Während sie schwammen beobachtete Tyson Kai unauffällig und auch Kai beobachtete Tyson aus den Augenwinkeln. Plötzlich bekam Tyson einen Krampf, woraufhin er sich kaum bewegen konnte, und wäre beinahe untergegangen, wäre Kai nicht zu ihm geschwommen und hätte ihn wie ein Rettungsschwimmer gepackt und in Richtung Land gezogen. Da Tyson durch dem Krampf im Bein auch überall sonst verkrampft hatte, musste Kai ihn ganz an Land ziehen. Kai lief rückwärts und hielt Tyson mit beiden Händen am Oberkörper fest, plötzlich blieb Kai an einem Stein hängen und fiel nach hinten und zog Tyson, den er noch immer festhielt, mit sich. Dieser landete dadurch auf Kais Schoß, vor Schreck blieben sie erst mal so sitzen. Nachdem ca. 1-2 min vergangen waren, stieß Kai Tyson von seinem Schoß, stand auf und kehrte Tyson den Rücken zu, während er aus dem Wasser lief. Tyson, der sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, lief langsam hinter Kai her(anm. durch den Schreck hat er doch glatt den Krampf vergessen) Auf einmal blieb Kai stehen und drehte sich dann zu Tyson um, der nur wenige cm hinter Kai stehen geblieben war. Er ging noch ein Schritt auf Tyson zu, dadurch war er ihm (Tyson) mit dem Gesicht ganz nah.


End file.
